


The guy in the mirror

by AriaRotem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mention of Death, Other, a bit of angst, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaRotem/pseuds/AriaRotem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want something very short to read here you go.<br/>Just something I wrote while being in school.<br/>If there are any grammar mistakes I would love to know, do you have anything to say about this work? You do? Then it would be lovely if you could tell me your thoughts in the comments.<br/>TRIGGER WARNING:mention of death just that someone died not how or any details.</p><p>The guy in the mirror was nice, who he is, I can never say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The guy in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:mention of death just that someone died not how or any details.

The guy in the mirror said to be quiet when I first saw him, not to scream, he didn't want to hurt me.When I relaxed he told me to talk quietly so my parents won't come in.  
His hair was brown and messy like he just woke up, his eyes were beautiful and looked green in the light coming from the open window. He looked sweet, and his lips looked so soft.  
The second time he appeared I was happy that he decided to come again. After that he appeared every so often.Three years have passed, I asked if I could see him out of the mirror, he said yes but not right now after that he stopped coming.  
Last time he came was 70 years ago, today he came to my house with my dead husband beside him, I cried because he was alive and the guy in the mirror was too.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar mistakes I would love to know, do you have anything to say about this work? You do? Then it would be lovely if you could tell me your thoughts in the comments.  
> As I just wrote this story here I understand that the guy in the mirror could be seen as a creeper of some sort, I totally didn't mean that.
> 
> The guy in the mirror was based on a picture plus a description of Sam Winchester (from Supernatural)as the "Mashia"on a playlist in 8tracks.


End file.
